


Like Mother Like Daughter

by haveyoutriedguest



Category: Dishonored (Video Games)
Genre: Cunnilingus, Emily has powers, F/M, High Chaos Emily Kaldwin, Incest, Jealousy, Keyhole, No Plot/Plotless, Not sure where this fits, Parent/Child Incest, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Violence, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-12-23 01:38:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11979381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haveyoutriedguest/pseuds/haveyoutriedguest
Summary: The Lord Protector must always bow to the will of his Empress. She will not allow him to rebuff a request, even if it is... forbidden.I was playing Dishonored 2 again the other day and this came to me.





	Like Mother Like Daughter

Warning: this story contains very explicit sexual detail and some murdery violence from Emily (in case you didn't see the tags.) Also, if you didn't know Corvo was Emily's dad I apologise. But, in consolation, you do find out in the first five minutes of Dishonored 2. If you're just here for the porn scroll straight to the starry line. If you like the setup read from here. Either way, please comment (if you want) as I do try to respond. I don't own any of the characters - blah, blah, blah. Enjoy. 

The practice of receiving guests at court was one of few that still didn't agree with Emily after her years on the throne. Still only in her mid-twenties her youthful mind and body longed to race through the streets and across rooftops rather than smile blandly at every fawning courtier. She glanced away from the current presentation to her Lord Protector, her father, Corvo. He stood resolute. His eyes fixed on the man now stumbling over his words as he detected his empress' disinterest. As the duke of some small province retreated Emily stared harder at her companion. She thought back to the late night before as she had wandered past Corvo's chambers...

She had been out on a night-time wandering. the engagement of her youthful spirit alongside the employ of her marvellous abilities, had left her sweaty and heaving as she slipped back through the open window of the high tower. the corridor she now entered lead directly to her room but, and it was a rather sizeable but, she had to pass Corvo's quarters to reach the safety of her own. She had not yet, on any of her these excursions, been seen or, to her knowledge, detected at all.  
Emily crept down the long hall, keeping close to a wood panelled wall and making slow, tentative steps. Emily drew closer to her protector's door. As she did so an jolt of panic shot through her. Emily had distinctly heard a loud creak and sigh which she associated instantly with the delicate floorboards beneath her feet. In the instant she detected the sound she froze, listening... There it was again! And again! And now constant creaking sound coming from nearby her. It was too fast for footsteps. Emily crept forward once more, following the sound, and came upon Corvo's door. To her surprise she noted a faint, flickering light emanating from the thin gap and the threshold. The sound was definitely coming from within: was Corvo awake at this hour? Like father like daughter she supposed with a smile.  
With a well practised motion Emily placed her eye to the keyhole of the door and peered through. What she saw caused her nearly to cry out. She gaze at first fell on an unfamiliar buxom woman kneeling entirely naked on the bed and thrusting back and forth, her eyes closed in ecstasy. Her crotch was being rubbed at by a hand that was not her own whilst her large breasts were held from moving by a strong arm that grasped round her shoulders. As Emily watched, the arm released the woman's torso, letting her large globes dangle free as she was pushed forward by a harsh hand. The torso and face revealed behind was Corvo's. He reached down toward the woman's backside and pulled out a large and throbbing penis from the woman. Pumping at it hard Emily watched him stretch up on his knees and push his member down toward the woman's exposed back. Doing so, he spewed white liquid out and all over the prone girl's rear as she giggled and looked back up at him.  
Corvo fell back on the bed as Emily scrambled away from her peering point. She was shocked by what she had seen. Emily had never thought of her father as a sexual being. In truth, she was not often one in her own right: and only ever by herself, alone in the dark. She was still, to her pride as an unmarried woman, a virgin. But now the sight of Corvo's obscene act with this woman had excited and elicited other emotions in her. As Emily crept away from the door she heard Corvo's deep voice say, "Stay the night and I'll pay you extra..."  
Only on reaching her room did Emily realise what she felt by the door: jealousy. 

So now, sitting in the court Emily contemplated Corvo and herself. She had never seen a real man naked until then. Her many teachers and governesses had displayed images, even taught her the biological 'mechanics' of love-making but with each stiff man or woman had focused entirely on the 'making' and not at all on the 'love'. Emily was transfixed in replaying in her mind the strange moment when the man standing off to her right had bent over the whore, for that was what she was, with such ferocity and deposited his semen on her back. The act of sex only for pleasure was a concept she had never been able, properly, to consider. In a moment of madness she saw herself, in the whore's place, bathing in the man's fluids, rubbing them into her breasts and her--.  
"--Emily? Emily? Are you alright?" With a jump she realised Corvo's hand was on her shoulder. She looked up to see a man knelt before whilst Corvo's shadow played over them both.  
"The count wishes to pay his respects, Empress." Corvo informed her. Emily proffered her hand for the man to kiss, crossing one of her legs over the other to his the slowly forming wet patch between them. As he retreated she forced herslef to remain in the present as the next courtier approached.

**********

The door did not creak as Emily closed it behind her. She had gone through this process a hundred times and she knew where every bad floorboard lay. She avoided them all as she retraced the steps of the night before until she saw the glow from Corvo's door. She saw the flickering again; she heard the creaking again; she heard the sighs again.  
Emily was angry. She never knew she was possessive of Corvo, perhaps she never had been. But she was now. With every step further toward the door she imagined a thrust of his huge penis into another God-forsaken whore. With each step the fury in her chest rose. The mark on her hand burned as she moved on.  
She arrived at the door. The way would be locked she knew but she had also mad sure there was no one around to hear what was about to happen. Emily stepped back from the door and span forward. Her leg looped over and slammed into the wooden door. The latch gave way and the door flew open in a hail of dust. Emily stalked through.  
The sight that greeted her appeared like a developing photograph. The mist of the development began to clear to reveal Corvo astride the same whore as the previous night. His strong legs clamped round each side of her ribcage. His huge member was wedged between the girl's breasts. She had her hand at each side of her large chest and was squashing her milky globes around the throbbing penis. Both were staring in horror directly at Emily. Emily stared back, dramatically placed in the midst of the dust with the corners of coat flicking in the draught. Despite her calm appearance Emily's mind was occupied by thoughts of how else bodies could be used to pleasure one another, each second she watched the two of them her jealousy rose.  
Father and daughter swung into action simultaneously. Corvo scrambled back off the girl and attempted to cover himself with the sheets with a cry of, "Emily! What are you..?"  
But he trailed off mid-sentence seeing the fury in her eyes. The whore too moved backwards toward her lover with terror in her face. this amused Emily slightly. A smile flickered across her face though anger seethed up to quell it. She raised a hand and summoned power from the void imbued in her by the Outsider. A projection soared from Emily's outstretched fingers and grabbed the struggling girl by the throat. In one movement the empress swung a short sword from her belt and began to pull the screaming girl toward her. As the whore flew toward Emily she had an odd desire to examine the girl, as if comparing them. Time seemed to slow as Emily took her in. The breasts were larger than hers but the whore had a slight pudginess too her. While Emily's hair was dark and shiny the girl's was bushy and golden. More of that golden hair covered her otherwise naked crotch: Emily had always taken great pains to remain hairless outside of the hair on her head.  
Time returned to normal as Emily's blade flipped up to meet the girls stomach. The whore was impaled on the point with a gasp. Emily's inhuman strength kept the whore upright as she died. She watched as the other woman's mouth seeped bright red blood. The two locked eyes. Without warning Emily launched the whore she so hated. The girl was thrown bodily across the room and crashed through the window overlooking the water that surrounded one side of the tower. The girl disappeared: Emily did not hear her water below.  
Corvo stared at the savagery before him. He had, of course, seen little of Emily's power. The empress dropped her bloodstained sword and looked down at the blood reddening her white shirt and blue coat alike. Without thought and whilst staring at Corvo's still-hard penis she slipped off the coat and unbuttoned the shirt below. Throwing the sodden clothes to the floor she revealed her breasts to Corvo. She had not worn a bra: she knew what she was here for. Her breasts were, as she had noticed, not as large as the prostitute's but were still rounded and full. Emily began to wriggle out of the tight black breaches until only the tiny black underwear was left. She tore them off, baring her hairless slit, dripping with anticipation. Without knowing why she did it Emily raised a hand to her lips and licked it. She reached down to her bare womanhood and, using two fingers, spread the lips baring the pink inside. She lowered her other hand and slipped a finger inside with ease. Emily looked up to find Corvo standing in front of her. "Emily--," he began.  
She stopped his words with a kiss, withdrawing her hands to grasp him. As she closed the distance between then Emily felt the large pillar of his member brushing against her navel. She revelled in the feeling of his chest on her breasts.  
He broke away. "Emily, I'm your father, your protector... this is forbidden."  
"I am your Empress, Corvo," She did not call him father, "You swore to obey me as you did my mother. Will you fail me now?" At that moment she took hold of his throbbing penis for the first time. His eyes widened.  
"No."  
Suddenly, Emily's rage was gone, her lust engorged but her uncertainty returned. "What should I do?" She asked pleading with him, "Father?"  
"Oh God, Emily... Suck my dick!"  
For a second she was unsure what he meant. 'Dick'. She found she liked it. Falling to her knees the empress caressed his dick at eye height and licked, tentatively, at the bulbous head. Corvo gasped. Emily became wetter. She plunged his length into her mouth and found she could only take half. She moved back and forth each time moving the member nearer the back of her throat, each movement accompanied by a groan from her father. Emily continued to move down him as her own pleasure grew, knowing what she could make him feel.  
"Wait-- stop--" He stumbled, "I'm going to-- cum."  
She drew her mouth of his dick and looked up at him expectantly. Corvo was breathing heavily. "Did I do something wrong father?" Asked Emily, concerned.  
"No, my love, you were.. perfect." Corvo replied. "Come here."  
He took her hand and lead her to the bed where he lay down so that his dick stood up, pointing to the eaves above. "Do you want to be inside me?" Asked Emily excitedly.  
"God, yes." Breathed her father. Emily clambered onto the bed beside him and straddled his hips, her opening hovering above his trembling dick. He grasped her hips and pushed her down. Emily screamed as her mind tore itself apart in pleasure. Corvo grew bigger inside her as he watched himself slide into his daughter. Emily continued to move and, on reaching her limit, cried out in wonder. She felt every movement exquisitely as Corvo lifted her naked form up and slid her down again. His eyes wandered as she began to thrust in earnest he gazed at her breasts bouncing as her tight womanhood slid up and down around his dick. He knew he would not last long. Emily continued to bounce up and down on her father as she basked in the ecstasy of the dick inside her. She rubbed and clutched at her wobbling breasts, thumbing and pinching the nipples. Corvo felt the pressure rising in him. with Emily's eyes closed she did not see him move.  
Still inside her he flipped them over so she lay on her back. Emily's eyes opened in shock but rolled back in renewed pleasure as Corvo slammed in and out of his daughter's wet hole. As he felt himself on the verge of explosion Corvo pulled out of Emily as she looked at him in disappointment. He held himself over her breasts and pumped his dick. He finally came. Corvo threw his head back in pleasure as a huge load of white fluid poured over his daughter's breasts and face. She laughed as she rubbed semen into her breast and thumbed at her womanhood to maintain the feeling there. With little waiting Corvo crawled down away from the sight of Emily bathing in his cum. He reached Emily's opening and buried his mouth in her. He reached his tongue inside and lapped at her. Emily screamed in delight and gasped with each movement. She mewled as he took his mouth away and began curling each finger inside her whilst slamming her her sweet spot with his other hand. Three fingers were inside Emily when she too came. Juices exploded over Corvo's hand, reaching his wrist, as Emily gasped and lay shivering as aftershocks began. He crawled back up to her and placed his fingers near her mouth. She accepted them without hesitation and sucked her own juices from his hand. He collapsed beside her.

**********

Later, as Corvo lay curled around Emily's naked body, she shivered slightly. He brought the sheets up around his daughter to protect her from the cold Dunwall air creeping in through the smashed window. 

Fin.


End file.
